international_masters_publishersfandomcom-20200214-history
Trinidad and Tobago
Trinidad and Tobago is a card part of the North America collection part of the Unforgettable Journeys card binder Info Two tropical drops in the ocean between the Caribbean Sea and the Atlantic, Trinidad and Tobago is a dual-island nation off the coast of Venezuela. While Trinidad is a fast-paced carnival island with a passion for music, Tobago moves to a slower rhythm. Its multi-ethnic population, with a dark history of slavery and controlling colonists, gives this country a fascinating cultural meld. Fact File * Official Name: '''Republic of Trinidad and Tobago * '''Area: '''5,130 km * '''Population: '''1.1 Million * '''Population Density: '''234 per km * '''Population in Urban Areas: '''13% * '''Capital City: '''Port-of-Spain * '''Life Expectancy: '''68(m); 74(f) * '''Language: '''English * '''Main Religion: '''Roman Catholic * '''Currency: '''Trinidad et Tobago Dollar * '''GDP (US$ Billion): 24 The Caribbean's Carnival Islands * Christopher Columbus landed on the island of Trinidad in 1498. Arawak Indians already lived there but, as European nations gradually colonised it and brought in slave labour from West Africa. disease eradicated the native people. When Trinidad became a crown colony in 1802, there was a mass influx of Indian and Chinese workers to tend the sugar and cocoa plantations. Tobago joined Trinidad under one colony in 1888, gaining independence 74 years later in 1962. * After a long history of racial discord, the government has recently welcomed more Indian culture onto the islands. Today, the nation's rich multicultural heritage - Spanish, French, English, African and Indian - manifests itself in all areas of life: the fun-loving people, the music and dance, and the enticing, spicy food. Republic of Trinidad and Tobago * A Myriad of fluorescent colourful birds - some 460 species - inhabit Trinidad. The national bird is the scarlet ibis. * Tobago lies 30km from Trinidad which is just 11km from the Venezuelan coast. The islands are not part of the Antilles, but were connected to the South American mainland * Trinidad has substantial reserved of petroleum, methanol and ammonia. * Carnival time in Trinidad is a time for letting go. Pulsating calypso and soca music, wild dancing, elaborate costumes and non-stop partying create a truly seductive atmosphere. Fantastic Fact * Calypso music comes from Trinidad and Tobago, where it was used by slaves as a form of communication, Harry Belafonte made calypso music world-famous in 1956 with 'Day-O'. Top Five Sights # Tobago Forest Reserve. Founded in 1765 and the oldest forest reserve in the Caribbean, it has an abundance of birdlife and is enhanced with stunning bay views # Gaspar Grande (off Trinidad). Part of a chain of islands off Trinidad's Western Peninsula, it boasts a network of awe-inspiring caves adorned with stalactites and stalagmites. # Arnos Vale Waterwheel (Plymouth, Tobago). Built just over 100 years ago, the wheel is a well-preserved remnant of a sugar factory and is located in a nature reserve. # National Museum and Art Gallery (Port-of-Spain). Established in 1892, this handsome building in Trinidad's capital houses thousands of exhibits, including a permanent national art collection. # Fort King George (Tobago). Built by the British in 1777, the fort also contains a museum with pre-Columbian artefacts and items from the colonial era. Category:Unforgettable Journeys Cards Category:North America